Novaspark
"And your dream will never end." Chrono Stars: Novaspark is a series of campaigns that take place after The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy. When exactly it takes place is contingent on what the players desire; it can occur directly after the events of the Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy, or it can happen decades later so that players can see the longer-term effects of their original actions. Premise When a star dies, there are -- broadly speaking -- three outcomes. If the star is small, it goes out in a Type I Supernova, scattering its remnants throughout the universe and allowing for new stars to form. Larger stars, however, are a little more interesting. Some large stars collapse on themselves in a Type II-A Supernova and become neutron stars -- unfathomably dense and absolutely tiny celestial bodies that outshine everything else in the universe. The largest of stars, however, become black holes from a Type II-B Supernova, devouring anything unfortunate enough to fall into its gravitational pull. If The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy was the supernova to the Ealdremen System's star, then Novaspark is what remains after the dust has settled -- remains of a once-great society with no light remaining, unparalleled progress and light, or something that devours all light that dares to draw near. Playstyle As a direct sequel to The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy, players are allowed to use their characters from the Fall, create new ones connected to their characters in some way, or create new characters independent of their old ones. Ideally, character creation and gameplay will be done through the tabletop system created for Chrono Stars. If not, then Novaspark plays under the same rules as The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy. Novaspark is more freeform than The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy. Rather than having specific plots that the players must eventually visit, players go where they please and uncover the mysteries and secrets of the Ealdremen Galaxy at their own pace and according to their own desires. However, there will be an overarching plot of some kind depending on which of the three "sparks" that Novaspark follows, which is determined by the events of The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy: : Novaspark Alpha: The galaxy is in ruins from the Fall. The survivors cling to a distant hope that perhaps their terrible world can be changed, but that light is rapidly fading. : Novaspark Beta: '''Rescued from its own hubris, the galaxy is rebuilding itself. Progress is slow, but the inhabitants are confident that they can turn things around. : '''Novaspark Omega: ...Remember: A black hole will devour all things that come too close, even light. And there are plenty of other stars out there that give off such light... Dreams of Arplakoon Novaspark's continuity directly falls in line with a particular dream of Arplakoon. Because of its more freeform nature, there will likely not be other playable "Novaspark-exclusive" dreams. The first dream of Arplakoon can be considered to follow the Novaspark Alpha timeline. Category:Campaigns Category:Novaspark